Illusion of Love
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Megan will never let Conner go. Character death, mind control. Megan/Artemis, Megan/Conner. Villain!Megan against the Justice League.
1. Kiss Me, Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

This story had been cut to comply with an M-rating. There is only implications and no detail of the act.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kiss Me, Love

* * *

It had been a month since she and Superboy had started "dating."

Even Megan couldn't fool herself into calling what they had that - but at times, she so desperately wanted it to be true that she couldn't help but pretend and live out her ignorant schoolgirl fantasy as if were true.

Superboy would never love her or even like her – and she wasn't as naïve as her teammates thought to believe that he would be her knight in shining armor. She could still claim him though and restrict his knowledge as social interactions to keep him with her.

Despite his alternating apathy and friendliness towards her, she clung to him. She had manipulated him into thinking it was common among Green Martians to kiss their friends – not chastely put with vigorous tongue-filled passion, which she only did away from her other team members. She repeatedly told him that this behavior was normal among her race and not among humans – she could not have him kissing his real _human_ crush.

It was just her and Conner that lived at the island – no one else was there to compete for his attention. Conner had all too easily believed that them holding hands and going to movies together in Happy Harbor was what regular friends did and had nothing to so with "dating."

She couldn't keep him forever though – she needed something to bind him permanently. If only Conner didn't have a crush on Wally, then Megan could have had a chance.

_Wally…_

Wally was straight – and Megan didn't want to ponder him being anything other 100% interested into women.

Megan looked at her hands, transforming to look like a normal human as she left the island to buy groceries in Happy Harbor.

_Transform…_

If Megan could never be Conner's love, she could become it. She wasn't as bad at shifting into males as she had let on – her uncle has been helping her lately. She doubted her uncle would be supportive of her use of his training, but she frankly didn't care.

Conner made her feel powerful and his awkwardness was endearing. Unlike Wally, Conner would not be the aggressive one in the relationship. She would be the one with control – Superboy was way more naïve and eagerly trusting. She could command him and twist his trust for her...

She would give Conner what all boys wanted her age – sex and try controlling him through it. Megan wondered if having sex while in Wally's form could technically be considered to be losing her own virginity. Did it really matter - if she could pretend for a fleeting moment that Superboy was _hers_?

* * *

I have cut the sex scene from this chapter. If anyone still wants to read it, PM me.

* * *

"Don't you want to do this again, Suuupes?" Megan purred in Wally's voice, tracing swirls on Conner's back.

"Thanks for helping me...but you'll never be Wally...I think this was meant for him...Let me be alone for now."

With his last word, the clone turned quickly and left the room, leaving Megan alone and confused. She had expected him to grovel before her and beg for more.

_How can this be fixed?_

If she killed Wally, Conner and Robin would be the ones to really care. Artemis and Kaldur would move on. Megan clung blindly to the hopes that Conner could still be swayed to love her. She needed him to submit.

She really needed to rid of that damn ginger speedster.


	2. You're Bleeding, but I'm Bleeding Inside

I decided to continue this, but I don't see it becoming more than a couple chapters in length.

Disclaimer: Still do not own. If I did, the Martian Manhunter would realize his status as an alien sex symbol and just pounce and do some fun mating calls at any of the Young Justice team (or all of them at once - J'onn really needs to procreate. Lol).

Warnings: action-related violence or whatever...but nothing sexual :(

* * *

Megan watched as the last light in the West house turned off, signaling that Wally's parents had finally left their living room and had gone to sleep. The teenage speedster had fallen asleep several hours ago, but not before shoveling hovels of junk food into his mouth as Megan watched from the kitchen window. Each swallow had repulsed her - perhaps Wally should be rewarded with complementary stabs for each time he ate.

Megan was far better at sneaking than Robin and Artemis – her telepathy allowed her to sense and erase people's thoughts about the suspicious noises they heard.

Watching Wally and his family for the past few hours on a Sunday night had further soured her opinion of him – he was even less worthy of being the focus of Conner's attention. Megan's hands started shaking anxiously, waiting for when his parents would drift off into REM sleep. She held her hands together, studying their smooth green texture. She might not look human like Wally did, but she could be anything Conner wanted. Wally's hands were dry and slightly calloused, but also faintly smelt of junk food. The stench clung to his body.

With her mind focused on his parents, Megan sensed Rudy, then Mary drift off into a deep-enough sleep that they wouldn't be waking up. She stepped out from the tree in front of their house, feeling a chilling Fall breeze ruffle her hair. She slowly yet confidently strolled up onto the house's porch, avoiding the piles of yellowed leaves.

The door's handle, a rusty almost golden color, captured her attention. She was so close to capturing Wally and eliminating him. He must be tortured, for she must possess Superboy. Megan's mind trained itself on the door's handle and its lock, forcing it to open with telekinesis. It was so simple and effortless, but the Justice League often forgot the extent of the Martian's powers.

Megan returned to her confident walk, braving the darkness of the house and her nerves as she entered.

* * *

Wally stirred in his bed, flailing his arms as he pushed the red and yellow blankets away from him. He lazily opened his eyes, looking around his room, noticing Megan, looking further away, before finally realizing the alien's presence in his room.

"Why…hello beautiful…" Wally tried to flirt with her, but his voice rang with fear.

"Wally," the Martian started in a lower, more serious voice than Wally had ever heard her use, "You have something I need."

"What's that?" Wally gulped, thinking of all the possible violent, murderous, and possibly sexual things the Martian could want.

"All of you seem to forget that I can read your mind. You believe me when I say I don't do it to you, but some things can't be helped. I need to know what other people think. I can fix people…if their thoughts are something that I don't agree with."

"Please, Megan." Wally rose up in his bed into a sitting position, staring at the Martian. His mind felt so open and wounded at her statement. Wally tried studying her for any weaknesses, noticing that her hair was wilder than usual – everything about her, even in the dark, seemed unkempt.

Megan walked over to his bed, sitting beside the speedster to stare directly at his petrified face. "Conner should never have liked you. It's not right – he's meant for me. All that needs to be done is for you to be…removed…and for Conner to like me again. Sure, my uncle won't agree, but who would suspect 'sweet, innocent Megan' to do anything like that?"

Wally tried getting up to speed away, but Megan grasped his arm, focusing on his mind and rearranging it into not believing that Wally was able to use his powers. Although temporary, her mental attack had quickly stopped the speedster, causing him to fall back down into the spot he had been sitting in on his bed.

"I should have guessed you would choose those colors with your ego. Anyway, we can do this the easy way or I can have fun torturing you with your parents only a couple rooms away. Will mommy and daddy even care if you scream?"

Wally's eyes widened at the mention of his parents.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them…that much. Only if I need to."

"Please…I'll do anything. Just don't do this."

"You're going to answer some questions for me. Are you in love with Superboy?"

"No."

"Lies! Don't lie to me, human! I can break your mind and cause you to go insane. How does the rest of your life in a mental institution sound?"

Megan tightened her grip on Wally's arm, shifting her other hand into a claw to slowly cut into his wrist.

"Tell me the truth."

"I DON'T KNOW!" The claws dug deeper into Wally's arm, causing even more blood to flow out and mix into the sheets.

Megan stared at the blood staining Wally's bed, "Now that's a pretty color... I believe that you don't know, but subconsciously, you're a little slut. I'm a good person and deserve to end your life."

"Stop. I'll tell you anything…"

"Next question," she cut him off without care for his whimpering, "And answer it correctly for once!"

Megan withdrew the claws on her right hand, shifting them back into her normal green fingers. "Have you noticed that Conner likes you?"

"Yes."

Megan slapped Wally across the face, sending the speedster into another fit of tears.

"Knowing that I liked him, did you at least try to push him away?"

"No."

"If he had asked you out, what would you have sad?"

Wally choked out, "Yes."

Megan grinned, her eyes slightly closing to look more like slits.

"No more questions."

Megan shifted both her hands into jagged black claws, slashing them in to Wally, culminating in one final swipe as his throat. Wally's life force was dwindling, making Megan feel content for the first time since she had first met Conner. In death, Wally's ugly pale skin and red hair seemed to contrast beautifully with his blood.

She never had expected her first kill to be so much fun.

* * *

AN: Sorry for killing Wally! Anyway, should the team immediately find out what she has done or shouldn't they (should Megan have to deal with trying to hide what she did while manipulating Superboy?)

Additionally, should Megan come out of this fic alive even? Or should she succeed in controlling Superboy?


	3. Life in Romance Novels with Knives

AN: I'm back (muahahaha!). Anyway, the direction of this chapter was _very much_ guided by the reviews.

* * *

Megan sat with the rest of the Young Justice team in a circle of couches around their TV. Her head rested on Conner's chest, finally feeling the pulsating warmth and firmness of his muscles like a _real_ girlfriend.

She had rearranged Conner's thoughts, erasing his memories of any lingering affection towards Wally. Conner's passion, kindness, and lust had been rewritten in his mind to focus on her and if the clone tried thinking otherwise, his mind would experience a sharp pain. The clone would learn like any animal to do and think the way Megan wanted. The Martian was now a goddess compared to him; Conner obeyed her commands and found pleasure in doing it.

Megan's telepathy bound Conner to her in ways stronger than any human marriage. The clone's life with the G-Gnomes and his young age made her work easier; his mind's defenses were nonexistent. A human child might have offered a more difficult mind-arranging. Megan also implanted in Conner a desire to burst out into romantic, truthful confessions uncharacteristic of the clone. It was just like any romance novel or television show that Earth had...

Despite Conner's malleable mind, the other members of her team would not be so susceptible. Even in his thoughts, Robin was secretive and had mental guards. Megan could only read the surface of his mind and not breach further. Robin was not trained in any mind arts; his natural thought processes and lies shielded him. Likewise, Megan had not counted upon Kaldur's natural Atlantean mental defenses, or Artemis' training at guarding her mind.

When Megan had tried focusing on the blonde archer's thoughts, she felt a strong, calculated wall blocking the her powers. Green Arrow and Red Arrow's minds were easily readable, suggesting that Artemis had received training from someone else. Breaking Artemis' mind would take too much strain; it would be obvious to the archer that the Martian was probing her mind…

Megan felt some comfort in that there was enough doubt about Artemis' past to blackmail her into silence or more….

* * *

"Oh…Artemis…can I talk to you? Alone?" Megan cornered Artemis in the kitchen.

"Sure," Artemis stared curiously at the Martian.

"I have something to show you in my room," Megan started walking down the hall leading to the team's quarters, turning around and beaming another golden smile at Artemis, "I made you a present."

"Thanks?" the archer's voice cracked, afraid of being subjected to another bout of food poisoning.

Sensing the archer's surface thoughts, Megan calmly said, "It's an actual present. Like they usually give on Earth. It's not cooking."

"Thank you," Artemis tried whispering, but her voice came out slightly jagged and rung through Megan's ears, strengthened by her keen Martian sense of hearing.

"Okay…Here's my room. Open the door and see it for yourself."

Artemis confidently grasped the door handle, slamming the door against the wall as she stepped through into the cold, unlit room. A slightly open window only brought small bits of moonlight into the darkened room, demanding Artemis to flick the lightswitch.

The light washed over the room, revealing the dead, rotting body of Kid Flash.

"Don't you earthlings just love presents? It's brand-new too." Megan said cheerfully, slightly giggling.

Artemis continued staring at Wally's body, her eyes twitching as she struggled to breath.

"Arty, we're such good friends," Megan's eyes closed, her cheeks perking up in a rosy color, "I'm going to love blaming you for killing that little slut."

Artemis gasped out hoarsely, still not moving, "What?"

"Let's play a little game, Arty. Just between us girls... I play with your mind and you believe you killed Wally. I don't get caught and you won't get caught as long as you hide the body you think you killed. Deal?"

Artemis's eyes stopped grazing over Wally and observing the dried blood splattered over his body. "I'm not gonna let…"

The Martian's hands harshly gripped onto Artemis' hair, which was drawn in a ponytail, temporarily distracting her. "You're weak now. Look at Wally's body."

Megan wrapped the archer's head in her arms, gearing it to stare back at Wally's corpse. "Look at him! Look at that idiot! Even Barry believed me when I imitated Wally's voice and said "I was sick' to get out of school an patrol. All the flashes are idiots. Or maybe it's a human thing."

Artemis's eyes locked back onto Wally, sending more waves of panic through her nerves. She still struggled to breathe; her body seemed to except whatever Megan wanted.

"You're so afraid. So weak and afraid. Too afraid to have your mental defenses anymore. I will read your mind, Arty. I will break it and change it to what I want. Superboy can be mine…I need something better than human."

No longer having the energy to even scream, Artemis's tired body slipped into the hold of Megan's arms. Pain shot through her mind, erupting in bursts of intense pressure and spikes of heat.

"Relax, Artemis…," Megan cooed as she rocked an almost sleeping Artemis on the floor. "Just relax and think of how you'll hide the body..."

* * *

Artemis stood back by the shore of Happy Harbor, watching the wrapped up body of Wally West float away, before sinking underneath a wave of dark, almost polluted looking water.

She had tried denying her nature as a natural-born killer, but with Wally, she had felt compelled to sate her bloodlust. Lawrence Crock would have been proud of his daughter, because she had formerly disagreed with killing her Young Justice teammates. Everything with the team had gone perfectly; sometimes, she could just forget about her past, but Artemis' tenure with the league of Shadows had tainted her, permanently rotting her actions.

Artemis Crock acted like a bitch, but there wasn't a kind heart hidden underneath. She had killed Wally, but for some reason, she didn't feel remorse. Her mind was focused only on hiding the body.

Although Artemis didn't recognize it, she felt just as compelled to protect Megan as she did to hide Wally's body. The feeling was sewn into her as an unconscious desire, even now defining her actions. When she returned to Mount Justice tomorrow, she would confess to Megan what she had done and beg for forgiveness. The Martian might be able to use telepathy to make her forget…

* * *

"I'm glad I have you now," Conner spoke to her with a little more coherency than usual. Although it should have been alarming, Megan considered it to be an honest profession of their love. Conner could not be developing a resistance to her power...

"I'm glad too, Conner."

Conner smiled, pulling her closer towards him, "I always liked you."

"Oh…Conner," Megan swooned.

"I might have liked Wally," the clone stated honestly despite Megan's mind control, "But you're so much better."

Megan stopped tracing Conner's arms with her fingertips, her breath increasing as she struggled to remain calm under the microscope of the clone's super-hearing.

"You liked both of us?"

"Yes. I'm aware that it is not uncommon among humans to show sexual preferences for both genders."

"That's great, Superboy…" Megan gritted her teeth together, still forcing her mouth into a smile.

"I don't know what made me choose you, but I'm glad that it happened. I didn't know what to do with either one of you two. I was hoping you or Wally would make the 'first-move'."

Megan turned away from Conner, muttering, "I could have had you…without any of this..."

"What are you talking about Megan?"

The Martian concentrated on Conner's mind, erasing the conversation they just had from his memory, not caring how jaggedly and quickly she had used her powers.

"Nothing, Conner. Let's go on a picnic. Just the two of us..."

As Conner and Megan started leaving the room, Artemis stood in front of the door, blocking the two hand-holding lovebirds. "I need to speak with Megan."

* * *

AN: Anyway, one over-arching question for this story still exists. If you want Megan to live or die, please review. I won't reveal it to the very end either way.


	4. Megan Please, Can I Bleed Just Once?

AN: I was tempted to throw in quotes by Lady Macbeth into this but I restrained myself, but I couldn't help play a slight homage to the myth of Hermaphroditus...only slightly. As always, this is un-betaed. In my defense, my beta hooked up with Conner before dying mysteriously...I just can't seem to remember what happened...

* * *

Chapter 4: Megan Please, Can I Bleed Just Once?

* * *

"What? What the do you want now?" Megan shoved Artemis, confident in the belief that the archer and the clone wouldn't make an issue out of her behavior. If they did…another telepathic attack could be easily performed. "Looking for another pity-party about your past? Wah wah."

"Megan…I'm so sorry, but I need to talk to you," Artemis' voice tremored, her heart racing enough for Conner to hear its irregularity.

"Why is Artemis afraid?"

"Nothing, Conner. Right, Artemis?" the Martian spat at Artemis, watching her flinch. "I guess we need some girl time. It will take a couple seconds."

Acting meanly allowed Megan to finally feel...free and powerful. She had eased away from her nice behavior, only retuning to it when she was flirting with Conner or manipulating the team. Conner and Artemis were hers to control anyway, so Megan felt safe in disregarding her typical happy facade when around the.

"Okay. Artemis, you should see Black Canary or Red Tornado about your irratic heart condition. Its pulse increases whenever you're around Megan."

"Conner, leave us alone," Megan pointed at the door, watching as the clone obeyed without question. Later, she needed to enter his mind and redefine what he was allowed to say. Hopefully, his mental defenses remained weak. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Megan remained standing, watching as the archer paced throughout the room for several minutes, trying to speak, but stuttering and giving up.

"I don't have all day."

Artemis stared back at the Martian, no longer walking and trying to find the resolve to confess. Impulsively, without regards to the already visibly irriated demeanor of the Martian, she shouted, "I killed Wally and hid the body."

"That's what you wanted to tell me? Hmmm…shocker! Oh no! I'm sooooooooooo shocked and offended. What ever will I do? Go justice!" Megan snickered.

Artemis's eyes widened in surprise, her lips flapping before she finally said, "And you're okay with it?"

With her arms opened slightly in a gesturing embrace, Megan stepped closer to Artemis, enveloping her in a hug. The Martian placed her head closer, her lips almost touching the sensitive skin of the blonde's ear. Passing seconds felt like hours to Artemis, who fully felt the heat of Megan's breath gently flow into her ear.

"You're my best friend, Artemis," Megan returned to acting cheery, hoping that the change in her behavior might cause some interesting reaction. The Young Justice team was like a reality show far more interesting than any she had seen on the Mount Justice TV. Her team needed someone like her to stir their emotions and provoke them even if it was only Conner and Artemis she controlled...for now. Megan's power was absolute; Artemis could keen on to the Martian and try to kill her, but the blonde's mind was now hers to control. Artemis Crock and her malleable mind were far more interesting toys to play with than anyone on the team besides Conner.

"Thanks, Megan. I'm sorry that I've been mean to you since I came on the team."

Megan's eyebrow rose, pondering Artemis' erratic behavior. The Martian had fiddled with the archer's mind too much; the blonde acted uncharacteristically. It could prove to be advantageous: Artemis was an easy suspect for Wally's death.

"Oh, Arty. I can call you that right? I'm so glad we can be friends."

Megan inched her mouth closer, gently whispering into Artemis' ear. She was close enough to hear the faint beating of the archer's heart and her graceful breathing, which had slowed down from earlier.

"I just needed to tell someone," Artemis choked out a sob, turning her head to rest against Megan's.

"I'll always be there for you," Megan's grin widened as she concentrated on Artemis' mind. Her telepathy had done a shoddy job at changing Artemis' mind; it couldn't be fixed that much. Oh well…

"I'm a killer, Megan. I needed to admit it. If there's anyone who bothers you, I'll do anything to keep our friendship."

"Oh...Artemis," Megan cooed, wrapping her arms around Artemis in another forced hug.

* * *

Wally's body might be found within the week, which would only result in her uncle J'onn coming to do a mental evaluation of the team. Megan needed to forget what she had done; perhaps she could live a life of purity free from concerns about Wally if she turned her powers on herself.

The Martian laid back on her bed, concentrating on breeching her own mind. J'onn had warned her against using telepathy one herself, but he had mentioned that some members of her race - the most powerful - were able to do it without harm to their minds.

Megan was that powerful; surely, her control over Conner and Artemis signified the raw, untamable energy that strengthened her telepathy. Even if Conner had periodic fits of not saying quite the right things she wanted him to and Artemis was reduced to a tear-flowing trainwreck, she had been mentally strong enough to change them. She had to be able to change herself...

* * *

Darkness greeted her as she walked around in her mindscape: an indefinable darkness without smell and anything solid to guide her. Solid ground didn't exist here, but she still somehow was able to walk. Megan didn't understand many things about the mindscape, for J'onn had restricted her from learning about it until she was older.

She didn't need J'onn. She didn't need her team. She only needed herself. Megan's mind was more terrifying and grand that any magic the team had seen. Although Megan couldn't do parlor tricks like Klarion and Abra could perform, she could tame legions of followers. Magic couldn't enslave the human race, but a morally lax telepath could...

Megan saw something ahead, breeching the darkness. It was red - a deep blood red - and it started to lash out of the spot and splatter itself around the dark. Her mind pulsed, feeling violated as the redness overtook the black color of her mindscape. Megan closed her eyes, waiting for the unknown red entity to stop. Pain shot through her brain, sewing its way through its cells as she felt like screaming. In her mindscape, her mouth opened, but no sound could be heard.

Eventually, the redness and her pain abrubtly stopped, causing Megan's eyes to jet open. Before her, a person stood in the infinite redness. He slowly sauntered over towards her, but the Martian didn't move.

Wally West was in her mind and she had not created him here. This time, Megan screamed, but her voice rung out, echoing though her mindscape.

This Wally was fully sentinent and felt too independent to be a memory.

"Trying to erase what you did? Tsk tsk, beautiful."

"Wa-wally? Megan gulped. "I'm so sorry..."

"You're not and shouldn't fake it to me."

Megan glared at him, but Wally still stood confidently. "Well you're dead. I don't need to say anything to you. You're just something...my mind made?" Megan's shout dissolved into an unsure whisper, afraid of what this Wally could do to her.

Maybe J'onn was right to tell her to never use telepathy on herself...

"He was right, kitten" Wally purred. "Oh...he was so right. I bled for you, so you could get your clone. He's nothing but an inferior copy of Superman. And I'll keep bleeding for you. You'll never forget me. Look at your hands."

She looked down, noticing the red stains contrasting with her green skin. Temporarily distracted, her former teammate jumped at her. Her head beat upwards, unable to move away quickly enough, but she braced herself for the impact. When Wally slammed into her, his body began dissolving into hers.

"Oh Megan! Let's never part," Wally chuckled as his head began fusing with hers. Eventually one being emerged: a monstrous hybrid of the two. Her skin was a checkered mix of Green Martian and ginger flesh, utterly grotesque by her standards. Despite her new appearance, Megan still maintained control of this body. She couldn't sense an additional will competing with hers.

The Martian laughed, trying not to acknowledge the issue. This was only her mindscape; she was attacked by a rogue memory. She could return back to waking life, open her eyes, and be on her bed in her old body at any time. Everything would be normal even if Megan had to grind the jagged pieces of her life back together. Conner was waiting for her; she couldn't fail him and their love now.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting nothing but darkness. She had returned to her room and felt proud despite that she had failed to erase her memories of killing Wally. J'onn could always be manipulated; he had displayed a suspiciously strong sense of kinship towards her despite that she had only seen him a handful of times before she had joined the team.

Megan's body lay back in the sheets, which lingered with a faint warmth. Megan closed her eyes, grasping onto the sheets to draw them over her...

This wasn't her bed. These didn't feel like her sheets...Megan switlfy sat up, looking around. Her breath choked out shakily.

She was in Conner's room, but why? She hadn't told the clone to grab her while she was was supposedly 'sleeping.' Something wasn't right...

The Martian's green hand snaked down her stomach, resting inbetween her legs...her mind's projection of Wally couldn't be real...

"Thankyou," she cried out, feeling the absence of a bulge. Something about not having functional male anatomy seemed funny to her. A bellowing cackle ripped from her mouth, lasting several minutes as she heaved back and forth on the bed. Her mind's Wally couldn't do anything. Tonight, she would venture into her mind again.

"Megan. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She sharply turned her head, pulling her hand back up shamefully. Kaldur stood in Conner's room, glaring at her with unabashed menace. Their eyes locked, taunting each other into revealing what the other knew. The image of Wally's death returned to her, forcing Megan to break eye contact as she thought of the speedster. Megan quickly returned to staring at Kaldur, but unlike before, the Atlantean appeared with rotting flesh splattered with blood.

Just like Wally...

"Where is Kid Flash?"

* * *

AN: Should Kaldur live or die? After this chapter, Megan won't be stable. At all. She'll be angry and sloppy.


	5. Me & Megan

Chapter 5: Me & Megan

* * *

"Where is Kid Flash?" the flaking dead lips of Kaldur called out to Megan, but the sight of her teammate only made her laugh.

She no longer giggled like a child; her laugh was rough and jagged. "Where's Wally?"

"Megan, where is Kid Flash?"

"Here, fish-boy," Megan pointed at her chest, breaking into another fit of dry laughter. "Right here – just cut him out."

"Tell me now."

"Ohhhhhhh," Megan purred, "Where's the fun in that?"

Megan glided towards Kaldur, intending to pin him down against the ground, but the Atlantean evaded and grasped her in his arms.

"Megan, tell me NOW!" Kaldur almost barked at her without the calm grace of his usual tone.

"Such big, strong arms, Kaldur. Just might be competition for Superboy." Megan stared at the Atlantean's arms, which looked just as decomposing as his face. The unnaturally dry texture of his skin brushed up against her, but she only laughed in response.

"Did I kill you, Kaldur? I don't even remember. Or that bitch Artemis stole my kill."

"Megan!"

"All right, yell all you want."

"Tell me what happened to Kid Flash."

"I told you – he's right here," Megan paused, her eyelids trembling, "Haha, Wally."

Megan's body convulsed in Kaldur's arms, shifting its shape as it grew taller and broader. The Martian had shifted into Wally's form, but Kaldur still held tightly as he regarded her suspiciously.

"Kaldur, where am I?"

"You can't fool me, Megan."

"Megan killed me, Kaldur."

"So you admit to killing him now?"

"What? Megan killed _me_."

"I could just knock you out, Megan. So stop with these games."

"You don't understand. She killed me and she's controlling Artemis and Conner."

"What else did you do?"

Wally tried escaping in Kaldur's arms but to no avail. "What she did. She made Artemis hide my body."

"Wally's body was found last night."

"My body. So how did you finally find out she killed me?"

"How she killed Wally. I've been suspicious for a while – Red Tornado and Black Canary are already reviewing footage from inside Mount Justice to see anything. They would have confronted you anyway."

"So why did you go after her?"

"Go after you - just stop this – I have natural mental resistances."

"So? Megan's said that, but she was more worried Red Tornado would come after her."

"I could handle this – I am handling this."

"That still doesn't answer why you didn't ask him or any of the other Justice League members."

"I told you-"

"She could just come back and kill you."

"Is that what you want? To kill another teammate?"

"It's not what I want-"

"I'm tired of this," Kaldur unleashed his grip to send a striking blow against Megan's head. As her body flung to the floor, it still remained in Wally's form.

"You killed Wally. By Atlantean law, I could end your life," Kaldur sat down beside Megan, making sure she was unconscious, "But you'll live as long as it takes to fix Artemis and Conner."

* * *

The remaining two members of the team assembled outside of the medical bay, watching as the Martian Manhunter exited the room that Megan was bound in. J'onn had placed temporary blocks in her mind, forcing her to remain unconscious.

"M'gann isn't stable. If she hadn't killed anyone, she would still have been eligible to be sent back to Mars and judged by their courts."

"She killed our friend!" Robin hissed, struggling to remain calm.

"Yes, she did. But killing her now might be too dangerous."

"Why?" Kaldur asked, studying Megan through the one-sided mirror in the waiting room. "You already said that Conner and Artemis could be saved without her."

"No, they can never fully return to normal…at least not in the case of Artemis. Resetting Conner's mind is easy because he is comparable to an infant in terms of memory."

"So what about Artemis?" Kaldur turned towards J'onn, no longer able to stomach looking at the Miss Martian.

"Artemis has been severely damaged. Her mind can be repaired but never to what it once was. Sometimes, she will have lapses and exhibit uncharacteristic behavior. I thought it best to erase her memories of the past few weeks."

"Megan changed into Wally when I confronted her. Can you explain that?"

J'onn's mouth slightly opened, unsure of how to respond. "Megan's mind is fractured…"

Robin, too tried to keep remaining angry, finally spoke, "So what does that mean? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Robin."

"So tell us. We deserve to know after all that's happened."

"Megan is…showing signs of what you humans call multiple personality disorder. Megan's mind is still there, but don't believe that she think she is guilty."

"And? Go on."

"…ah…," J'onn seemed to struggle to speak, "Megan's mind had splintered and formed a second personality."

"Does this personality believe that is Wally?" Kaldur's eyerbrows rose as he quickly asked.

"Yes…but that does not mean that Wally is still alive."

"Then what is it?" Robin's voice carried a slightly hopeful tone.

"It's not Wally – it's Megan perception of Wally created after she read his mind then killed him. Her mind's creation of the Wally personality allowed to her feel guiltless despite her irrational and violent behavior. Her Wally is forced to feel guilt, regret, and sorrow."

"So could this personality take control of her body?" Kaldur asked, remembering her former transformation into the speedster.

"Yes, Aqualad, but I would not advise trying that."

"Why not?" Kaldur and Robin chimed in unision.

"I don't believe that it is possible to completely lock away Megan's personality to allow Wally to become in control of her body. It would also be a different Wally – he wouldn't have the same powers – he would have Megan's powers."

"But he would still have Wally's memories since Megan had read his mind, right?"

"No, Robin. This is not an option. I shall bring this up to your mentors and warn them against that course of action."

With his final declaration, the Martian turned around and walked away towards the adjourned meeting of the Justice League several rooms away.

"Kaldur, did you hear that? We can bring Wally back?"

"No, Robin."

"Kaldur, I'm going to try even if you won't help me."

"Robin-"

"No, listen, Kaldur. Doesn't Wally deserve to live? Megan's creation of a Wally-like personality had ALL of Wally's memories. It will be just like Wally. So will you help?"

"Robin…yes. Only if you promise to stop if things become dangerous."

"Yes! What isn't worth bringing back Wally?"

"That's the problem, Robin. Bringing back Wally is one thing, but possibly bringing back a mentally damaged Martian who was able to control two of our teammates…"

"Kaldur, everything will be fine. We just need to convince J'onn to…rethink his decision."

"It couldn't hurt…as long as J'onn approves…"

* * *

Artemis suddenly woke, shivering underneath the thin blanket of the medical bay bed. She glanced over to the IV hooked into her arm, quickly pulling it out as she sat up on the side of the bed. Something compelled her to move...without questioning her actions. Artemis' mind felt a slight ripple, which only pulled her towards an unknown direction.

She didn't have much time; although it was late at night, a League member or doctor would soon swoop into the room. Artemis continued out her room and down the hall, letting the imaginary pull upon her body to lead her into a room a at the other end of the hall.

As she flicked on the light switch and made sure no one had followed her, Artemis' face broke out into a rare smile upon seeing Wally resting in the bed. Something within her urged her to turn away and that the Wally before her was dangerous, but she those thoughts were ignored to instead focus on the faint joy she felt upon seeing the speedster.

"Arty," Wally tilted his head towards the door upon noticing the light being turned on. "Come here..."

"You were gone...I don't remember..."

"Come here," Wally rasped while his eyes pleaded for her to come to him.

"I've missed you," the words suddenly escaped Artemis' lips, but she didn't know where they had come from. Had Wally ever left her? Artemis was too busy pondering her lack of memory to notice the binds around Wally.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Come closer."

Artemis stolled over to Wally's side, pushing her head forward until her ear was close enough to his mouth to hear his breathing.

"I think I like you."

Foreign feelings blossomed inside of Artemis; part of her felt it wrong and suspicious, but the other, burgeoning side of her wanted to embrace her affection for Wally.

"Wally..."

"Kiss me?"

Artemis steadied herself above Wally, ignoring the pounding feelings and unintelligible thoughts swarming in her mind. She lowered herself slowly, grazing Wally's lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

The blonde archer was too disoriented to fight back when Wally suddenly bit down on her tongue, before unleashing it as it started bleeding. "I'm so sorry about Wally, Artemis. He gets kinda kinky somtimes."

The cackling laughter of Megan echoed throughout the room, but something instinctual within Artemis forced her into bowing down at the side of the bed. "I am here to serve you, Megan."

"Yes. J'onn and his supposedly better telepathic powers - can you believe it only took five minutes for my mind to overpower his? I didn't have enough time to completely control J'onn though - he might fight off my control in a few hours and alert the League. He might be right about Wally living as a distinct personality that I created, but I can get rid of it. I must be able to."

"Yes, you must," Artemis whispered; her head still bowed in submission.

"Precious Kaldur was an idiot to think it would have been smart to stop me alone. All he wants was glory. Glory, glory, GLORY!" Megan sang out, sensing that hired doctors were only several minutes away from rushing into the room.

"They fixed my Conner...oh well, I'll just have to find him again. Maybe we can also bring Kaldur into my collection," Megan blinked at Artemis, gesturing for the archer to untie her.

"Kaldur should have killed me," Wally voice reverberated from Megan's mouth, but his personality was easily suppressed.

* * *

AN: If I could describe this fic in one phrase, I might call it a bloody valentine to Supermartian or what it really is, a b-movie fused with Young Justice. If this was a movie, Kathleen Turner might be my top choice for Megan (well…Kathleen of 20 or so years ago…)

Anyway, should Megan be paired with anyone (more psychotic romance)? Or should Megan (under her "Wally" personality) be paired with Robin or Artemis?


	6. It's a Fine Day to Die

Chapter 6: It's a Fine Day to Die

* * *

When J'onn felt the unskilled, somewhat grating feeling of M'gann's telepathy graze the hedges of his mind, he should have pushed it away and focused on stopping Megan, but the still beating affection for his niece-almost daughter prevented him. Despite her blatant, maniacal faults, J'onn hoped that M'gann would escape and find some new life away from the League. J'onn couldn't bring himself to stop her.

It could never be simple for Megan to escape; M'gann's mind would never allow her to back away from a fight with the Justice League. Anger tainted and twisted her along with a childlike disregard for any morality she once had. The Martian would confront the League again with Superboy and Artemis under her control – besides whoever else she could collect.

Out of all of J'onn's nieces, only M'gann had developed a distinct personality, but she was still overshadowed by her sisters. If her parents were to choose a favorite daughter amongst the horde they had bred, Miss Martian would be chosen as a last resort. J'onn had initially chosen her to join the team of sidekicks, because unlike the calm, stoic image he presented to his League members that was as calculated as any transformartion, J'onn had been like M'gann when he had first appeared on earth. Both had been naïve, doubtful, and ever fearful of the world of superheros and villans before them, but had an all-consuming need to prove themselves. Despite this, both had thrived...until now. J'onn was now a pinnacle of the League, but M'gann…

Even through her telepathy was haphazardly done, the power resonating through her almost made her an equal to J'onn. If she hadn't abused her powers, J'onn could have groomed her into the most powerful telepath on Earth and Mars. M'gann's parents would finally have had a reason to give their daughter attention, but if they would ever find out about her actions, fear would be the only emotion shown towards Miss Martian. If she returned to Mars, her parents would grovel underneath her in terror. Her sisters might not live a confrontation with M'gann - especially after her training with J'onn.

Perhaps M'gann had succeeded in earning her parents' attention…despite questionable methods. Miss Martian and her surging power levels were morbid curiousities: an experiment of sorts that J'onn wanted to watch from the sidelines. The Martian Manhunter often studied his fellow League members like exotic animals, reveling in predicting their actions without reading their thoughts, but M'gann offered a new variable to the spectacle: revolution.

J'onn kept his mind protected as M'gann tried breeching his mental defenses to place a simple command within. Although his niece thought she had succeeded, J'onn adjourned from the room to contact the League with his independent mind still intact.

M'gann was a rarity among his family, but also a chaotic variable urging to storm the Justice League. J'onn just needed to alert Batman and watch as the scene unfolded. If Batman questioned why J'onn had been so easily "controlled" by M'gann, J'onn could just rewrite Batman's memories into not asking further and into believing whatever vague explanation the Martian offered. J'onn still believed in the Justice League and what it stood for, but sometimes, he displayed similarities to M'gann...

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Dasher?" M'gann gestured to tea pot and cups on the coffee table.

The coffee table was barely remaining intact enough to hold the tea pot, having been smashed by Conner while he had tried resisting her telepathy, but eventually failing. Only a week had past since she, Artemis, and Conner had barely escaped on the bioship and landed near a random farm an hour outside of Happy Harbor. Unlike the clone, Artemis' mind was becoming ever more brittle and susceptible to Megan.

Mr. and Mrs. Dasher were easily brought under Megan's telepathic control due to their lack of meta-human abilities or training like Artemis. The husband and wife still farmed and did daily tasks, but Megan often played and harrassed them when they weren't working - Conner bored her lately and was often sent away to gather supplies and track the League's actions.

"…" Mrs. Dasher gurgled, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"I guess I went a little overboard on the telepathy…Oh well, it's not like you mind if Conner and I have sex in your bed, right?"

"Buuuuuuu!" the braindead woman screeched.

"That's right. Your husband certainly likes watching. Maybe I should ask him to join in?" Megan laughed as she thought of the equally zombie-like mind of Mr. Dasher, who had taken to drooling on the bedroom floor.

"…"

"I think I should give you something for letting us stay here. Something nice, right? That's what humans do? Okay, how many lumps do you want with your tea?"

"…"

"One…no, two. Five? Ten? Not enough? How about this?" Megan stood up from the cracked wooden chair that was in an equally damaged state as the coffee table. "Just say when."

The Martian turned her attention to Mrs. Dascher's mouth, forcing it to open with her powers. With one wave of her right hand, the bag of sugar on the coffee table rose and turned itself to empty itself in Mrs. Dascher's gaping mouth.

Even if Mrs. Dasher choked a bit, it's not like M'gann couldn't prevent her death…

* * *

After one week of close contact with Artemis, it became clear that J'onn's attempt at fixing her mind and Megan's control conflicted irrationally yet hilariously. Megan could transform into Wally, but Artemis would not remember the Martian having done so. The archer would act as if Wally was actually in front of her, for J'onn had erased her memories of Wally's death. Her lack of interest in Conner caused her to play more with the Dashers and Artemis as she awaited a confrontation with the League.

Artemis served Megan fanatically, but the blonde still felt an entertaining crush for the speedster…it would have been a shame for Megan to waste the opportunity and not shift into Wally's form. Eventually, Megan wanted to have herself flirt with Artemis while not in Wally's form and see if the archer would return both their affections or choose only one. Spending time with Artemis was far more interesting than watching Earth's TV shows.

"Wally," Artemis moaned huskily as Megan bit down on the archer's neck, savoring the lingering smell of smoke blanketing her skin. Maybe Artemis was a closet smoker, but as Megan's senses dissolved into the kiss, she could no longer care about the aroma beyond the overpowering pleasure Artemis created.

"Arty," Megan's hand wandered lower down Artemis' backside, wrapping itself around the back of the archer's shirt before giving it a little tug. If this had been Conner, Megan wouldn't have hesitated to rip the shirt off.

"Wait…do you smell that?" Artemis broke apart from Megan's embrace as her eyes shifted towards the window.

"Is Conner back yet?" Megan calmly spoke, for Artemis' words had broken the erotic spell between the two.

"No it's-"

* * *

Megan had not expected only three members of the League to come and find her: Red Tornado and two red robots that the Martian didn't recognize, but they seemed like knock-offs of an already inferior model. Megan couldn't waste her time learning about fifth-rate robot lackeys…but maybe she should have paid slight attention to the robot that wielded fire.

Artemis had quickly escaped the house through the back door without regard for Megan's safety, taking cover in the nearby barn, but Megan walked slowly and gracefully towards the door, as if meeting a long-time friend - even robots could be easily defeated with telekinesis. Red Tornado and the other male robot went after Artemis, but the female robot remained in front of the house waiting for Megan. Time stopped and dragged along, each second rung with the weight of a year as the Martian slowly transformed back into her natural form. Finally, as Megan grasped the unusually warm door handle to open the door, her eyes met the unflinching, telepathy-immune female robot standing a few feet away from the door. In some ways, Megan openly embraced a confrontation even if it meant death. Megan wanted to experience the sheer thrill of combat once again; in some ways, she missed the childish missions of her team.

Fire erupted from the robot's hands, sending a wave of purging, almost ritualistic flame to eliminate Megan. It was glorious and mesmerizing, but so swift that Megan didn't have the time to jump or fly away. All she could do was watch as the flame shot at her, sending her mind into a violent, crushing darkness.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wally's personality spoke through Megan's body, which had shifted into his form. He gulped, glancing around the room before resting on Robin…wait, Robin?

"You're safe, Wally."

"How did I get here? With you?"

"They thought Megan had died…but I had to search for her _real_ body. I had to know that I could find her…and you."

"Robin, you should have let us die."

"She can't hurt you. I won't let her hurt you," Robin's ungloved hands cupped Wally's face.

"The League...J'onn will find us."

Robin twitched at the mention of the Martian Manhunter's name, earning a confused expression from Wally.

"What happened with J'onn?"

Robin's hands broke away as the boy wonder moved a few inches away from Wally.

"You don't remember? He...tried confronting Megan before Red Tornado and his 'siblings' came to eliminate her."

"I don't remember that..." Wally whispered, but a naggingly warm feeling enveloped his senses and forced him to ease in and no longer protest. If Robin said it was true, it was easier to just lay back and accept it...

"He transformed into Megan before he died, so that they would find him and believe it was her...you."

"So how did you know how to find me?" Wally yawned.

"J'onn sent a telepathic message-"

Before Wally could hear Robin continue, he slipped into a deep, comforting sleep. Even when entrenched in his dreams, Wally's body felt the soothing hold of Robin's arms wrap around him and gently sweep the hair from his face.

* * *

Megan's eyes trembled, before finally opening and greeting the submissive face of Conner seeking reassurance above her.

"Tell me what happened," Megan commanded as she began to notice the burnt smell that clung to her skin and the weak, almost immobile feeling that consumed her legs.

"I was out retrieving supplies while you and Artemis stayed home. League robots attacked you."

"Where is Artemis?" Megan peered around her surroundings, realizing that she was wrapped in musty yellow blankets in the back seat of a probably stolen car.

"Here," Artemis croaked from the driver's seat, before her eyes teared up. "What about Wally?"

"He's fine! 'What about Wally'? What about ME? You ditched me!"

Megan's yell only sent Artemis into another round of tears as her hands shakily drove the car.

"Wait…where is Wally?" Megan probed her mind, trying to sense the personality locked within her, but all she felt was a blank absence where the speedster should have been.

* * *

AN: Again, as always, thanks to **purpledragon6**,** BT4Ever**,** SuperGroberandElmo**,** black rose-raven angel**, **TheWickedWizardOfOz**,** Neon Pendulum**,** Azarth Metrion Zinthos**, and** Child of the Zalius **for reviewing last chapter. I feel nauseated everytime I see Megan make out with Conner - why can't she just kill Wally, assume his form, and flirt with Artemis? Why, Young Justice, why? Just kidding :)

Anyway, I love your feedback on where you think this fic is going. What is going on with Wally speaking to Artemis while Megan is yelling at Conner and Artemis? This fic could become both kinda-not really Waltermis (Megan/Artemis) and KF/Robin. Isn't that just deliciously trashy?


	7. I Wanna Bite Ya

So, I finally am returning to update this story. Honestly, finals and my friends drained me. I sprained my ankle earlier this week and had fun limping to my first final (thankfully, I got an A in that one while turning quite a few heads. I worked my walk that intensely). Anyways, psychotic OOC Megan is always refreshing to write.

Warnings: un-betaed chapter (that's a downright crime), course language, action-related violence blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaah (I'll just sing it out operatically).

* * *

Chapter 7: I Wanna Bite Ya

* * *

The world before Kid Flash only held Robin but not in a cheesy, romantic way. No, could only wish that his life would be rewritten into a perfect teen romance. Wally currently lived in a blurry, unknown world – so obviously twisted and unnatural that Wally should have tried escaping. Everything around the two heroes was pitch black like an all-consuming cold, lifeless mist emitted from a low budget horror movie. Perhaps Wally's current surroundings were nothing but a bad Hellraiser ripoff...

"KF, what happens if I get hungry…for love?" Robin's grin widened, his teeth glimmering with a red shine as he purred at the speedster struggling beneath him. The boy wonder's tongue traced little swirls up Wally's neck, forcing the redhead into quivering. Wally's skin quickly paled, almost corpse-white under the fear of the younger teen above him. Sure, Wally had always bern amazed by Robin's intelligence and cunning despite his younger age, but the speedster was not accustomed to the newfound fear entrancing his nerves. Robin's superior intellect had never seemed more frightening.

"Robin…" Wally panted, but despite his all-too-palpable fear, Robin mistook Wally's response for a come-on and began nibbling the speedster's ear.

* * *

Megan delved further into the recesses of her mind, unraveling its regular organized patterns as she searched for Wally. She had created the speedster within her and it was not arrogance to believe that he couldn't escape her. She kept breaking, tearing, and twisting her mind, only becoming more aggressively persistent as time passed.

"What is this?" Megan murmured while Conner began twirling her hair, laying his savior-queen out in his arms in the back seat as if she were the Pieta. Despite her burns or perhaps because of them, the martian appeared even more imposing and god-like.

"Wally!" Megan yelled as she suddenly felt pulled farther into her own mind, drawn towards the magnetic attraction of two personalities, which both felt strangely familiar.

* * *

"I'm half-way up your leg, Wally." Robin cooed as he pulled on Wally's thigh, watching the older teen dip in and out of consciousness after the loss of half of his leg.

"I did not make you," Megan boomed as her mind took control of Wally's form.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Robin's face quickly drained of color and tried looking calm.

"This is my mind. Mine. Nevermind, the bell will soon toll for poor Cock Robin."

With that, Megan pushed Wally's body upright with his otherwise failing arms and swung her leg to kick Robin firmly away from her. The boy wonder's body was flung back several feet, hitting the ground spinning before the boy wonder finally steadied himself and stood up again.

"No, I didn't make you. You would have been stronger. Why are you killing my Wally?"

Megan stared directly into the masked eyes of Robin, attempting to boar into mind. Despite her efforts and that this darkened, indefinable realm she was currently in was but another part of her mind, she couldn't read Robin's thoughts. It shouldn't have been possible. Even if she had tried reading a stronger telepath's mind like her uncle's, she would have at least grazed enough of the mind to read the most basic emotions.

"You're not human." Megan calmly stated without waiting for Robin to respond. "You need my Wally."

"I deserve _your_ Wally," the creature who looked like Robin spat back.

"What are you? J'onn couldn't have intentionally placed you here. He _loves_ his little niece."

"I am desire," Robin purred.

"This is just getting silly." Megan focused her thoughts on Wally's missing leg, forcing her mind to imagine it into reforming itself. A hazy liquid flowed from the leg and began congealing itself into a foot, just in time for her to confidently stomp her way towards Robin.

"You aren't quite like Wally - capable of independent thought. otherwise, I would be able to read your mind."

The creature didn't respond, but the slight angry flicker behind its masked eyes confirmed Megan's theory.

"You need to consume Wally - and become him. Because unlike you, Wally has the power to take control of my body."

"He doesn't have the drive to. And he doesn't deserve to."

"No, but you certainly do. Are there more of you running around in my mind? No...but what's wrong with Uncle J'onn anyway? Can't stand living in his prison of the mind?"

"J'onn was just like you before he severed his...less desirable sides and repressed them. I am part of J'onn. I am older and far more experienced than a little girl bashing and burning her little toys."

Megan shifted Wally's body into her form, darting towards the creature and pinning him down against a floor that couldn't be seen it the vast darkness of her mind. All that she could see was the creature and herself.

"You can't kill me," it laughed, echoing throughout her mind.

"Why, because personified thoughts can't be killed?"

J'onn's rebellious creation chuckled underneath her, but Megan stared at it without becoming nervous or fearful. "I can just take Wally away and leave you here all by your little lonesome."

"I can still kill Wally and take over. Say goodbye to your friends and childish killing spree while they last."

Megan gripped her hand around Robin's throat, but the skin felt deliriously warm and waxy. After several seconds, the skin only grew hotter, but Megan kept her firm grip.

"I can desire anything into being," it chocked out.

Megan's hand slowly began melting into the creature's throat, but the martian didn't want to remain and possibly fail at subduing the creature.

"Even I know when to give up. You can't escape here without Wally anyway."

Megan sat up, focusing her telepathy into instantly transporting her back outside of her mind. It could eventually be seen as foolhardy, but she also brought along Wally's consciousness back into waking life. J'onn creation had inspired her into creating a new way to deal with Wally...

* * *

"How's baby Wally doing today?"

Megan inched herself closer towards Conner, who had been rocking the baby in his arms for the past hour. Just as J'onn's repressed "evil" side had been able to define itself and take the form of Robin, Megan had been correct in that the same could be done in the real world. The baby in Conner's arms was an illusion, but as long as her powers kept everyone in close range of Wally into believing that he has real - they could physically touch and hold him. The baby was a prison: Wally was still able to think like a teenager but couldn't speak or move...much.

_Baby Wally isn't a threat...even if he looks remarkably like Chucky._

But the baby was also an illusion of Wally's dormant personality believed into reality: the thought brought Megan some creative glee over her work. The only way she could have gone farther was to force Wally's personality into possessing a living person, but the alien wouldn't willingly give up her possessions: Conner and Artemis. Maybe the Wally-baby could have a purpose; he could be the third member of her followers.

How would the Justice League respond to seeing Wally like this? Would they let her live?

No, they would still kill her. They wouldn't even hold a trial - unless that title would be perverted into describing the months-long torture sessions she would be sentenced into before wishing for the sugary sweet release of death. Perhaps they would burn her in ritual fire, purging the world of her evil.

_Burn the evil witch! Burn the witch! Burn, Burn, BURN!_

The only way she could escape that fate was too kill the entire League...

That wasn't possible, nor did she even want to pretend and jump foolishly into another fight right now. Her confrontation with the Robin-creature had changed her in some undefinable way. She felt more calculated and less impulsive, but still crazed with enough bloodlust to still be dangerous. Perhaps she was even more dangerous with her newer, calmer state of mind.

Megan felt a sharp pain pass momentarily throughout the back of her head, but she quickly ignored it as she continued watching Wally laugh while Conner played with him.

If things had gone differently with her life, Conner would have made an excellent father.

_Father?_

"Artemis, I know a way to get the League off of our trail."

"How?" Artemis sharply breathed in, her eyes frantically eyeing the road looking for any League members. There weren't any around, but Artemis' paranoia was uncontrollable.

"We need to present them my body. My physical body, because J'onn will tell them if it's not."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself? I...can't lose you. Not after...everything."

"Artemis, shut up and leave the love confessions for later. I'm not sacrificing myself."

_Remind me to fix her erratic behavior later...I'd rather deal with a sassy bitch than an emotional train wreck. _

"Then how?"

"Simple," Megan smiled honestly as if none of her past actions had ever happened and she was still Miss Martian, naïve and newly arrived on Earth. Everything would soon fix itself and become nothing more than a fleeting memory. "You Earth teens seem to do it a lot. I'm going to become a mother."

* * *

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **Neon Pendulum**, **TheWickedWizardOfOz**, **black rose-raven angel**, **purpledragon6**, **SuperGroverandElmo**, **Dark Goddess Of Shadows**, and **MissFlashFortune**. Lol - I had to go back to reading the reviews to even remember what I was planning for this fic; my mind is a mismatched, loopy sea of plot holes and half-thoughts.

I hope that I really upped the crazy. Don't worry, Megan isn't giving birth to an OC. The child will barely even be able to be called a child (more like a tool?) So how have all of you been? I'm really confused on whether or not I should kill Megan. I hate what's she done, but she's consistently been the main focus of this story. I might just kill her soon and write a sequel focusing on Artemis...hmm...

Anyways, I would just love to read some Artemis/Megan/Conner three-way one-shots if anyone would write them. Preferably if Megan uses her powers. Lol.


	8. A World of Ruin All in Vain

Wow. after a long hiatus, this is the fourth fic I've updated since the 26th. Sorry for the long wait (you have every right to sick psycho Megan on me and control my mind).

* * *

Chapter 8: A World of Ruin All in Vain

* * *

Conner had never felt so boring…the kissing, touches, and awkward conjoined motions of their bodies was vile.

Megan was no longer just bored with Conner; the clone had become something to detest. His mind no longer was fun to manipulate. The clone's actions had always been predictable; he was a broken-doll that Megan hoped to get rid off.

_Maybe I could just snap the little dolly's head off… _

But she needed Conner; she needed his sheer strength if she wanted to ever do any real damage to the Justice League. Artemis had cunning and minor acrobatic and archery skills, but after several botched episodes of manipulating her mind, the blonde wasn't much of a force to be reckoned with. Artemis only posed a threat when Megan implanted specific instructions in the blonde's mind; otherwise, the archer could barely think for herself. She took to crying, or threw herself into a reserved silence when not being controlled by Megan.

But her emotional instability was what differentiated her from Conner and made her far more interesting to control. Even when commanded through telepathy, Artemis could still become unpredictable and not always protect Megan and Conner.

_Artemis also became way to emotional around baby Wally...and he isn't her child._

Megan had drawn Wally's personality from within her own mind, which had formed because her mind couldn't handle killing him. Therefore, a second personality in the form of Wally emerged; Megan's mind became colder and crueler in contrast to Wally, who was emotional, upbeat, and nauseatingly hopeful. The unknown being that called itself 'desire' and had taken the form of Robin was still locked within her mind, unable to reach out and consume Wally like it had planned. Megan didn't want to think that that personality figment, probably something that had escaped J'onn's mind into her own, could try controlling her from within her mental depths. Megan's ignored that possibility, returning to baby Wally.

_I wish Wally's body was real and not just an illusion. I would looooooove to force-feed him my undercooked food. Superheal that, bastard._

"Conner is on lookout now," Artemis said, without her typical sneer. Megan had reprogrammed her for simple lookout, not caring to deal with an emotionally unstable archer. Other times, like now when Artemis switched with Conner, Megan released the control on the archer's mind.

It should happen in three…two…one…

"How is Wally?" Artemis wiped back tears dribbling down the sides of her face. The drops were instant, dramatic, and sent Megan into a chuckling fit.

"Baby Wally's gonna die."

"I'm glad he had you to take care of him," Artemis closed her eyes, blinking away more tears. She lunged towards Megan and Wally on the couch, embracing Megan in a life-threatening hug.

_Ugh._

Megan had regretted coming back to Happy Harbor. Their proximity to her former team forced Conner and Artemis to alternate guard duty more frequently than usual. Truth be told, Artemis had funny moments of becoming an emotional trainwreck, but was only really entertaining when Megan would flirt with the archer.

The old, almost dilapidated apartment they were currently in had been useful upon first coming back to Happy Harbor a month ago. When Artemis left to scout the town, Megan had Conner all to herself. She even forced Artemis to take the baby Wally illusion with her, but not before creating a telepathic glamour around Artemis that would make anyone who saw her see a 30-something year old mother and her child.

"Artemis, get off me…please?" Megan sighed, biting her lip.

"I just love you so much. I need to keep you safe." Artemis smiled, moving closer as if zoning in like nuclear warhead…but it was just a kiss.

"You're my lover, Artemis. Not my keeper. Stop hanging on me like a character from a '70s lesbian porno."

Before Artemis could become even sappier, Megan slapped the blonde's face a little too harshly.

"I…I needed that."

"Artemis, I need to tell you something. Conner's practically brain-dead, so that automatically makes you the better conversationalist."

"What's wrong, Megan?"

"Nothing. I'm finally pregnant." Megan stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"I'm preggers. I'm a teen mom…or pregnant menopausal alien if we get technical. I'm am actually middle-aged...but I don't look it."

"How?" Artemis stuttered, blinking rapidly. The archer hadn't been capable of this rational of a response in weeks; it fascinated the Martian to no end. Artemis was finally not crying or silent.

"Conner. I know I could have done better."

"You love him."

"I loved him."

"You loved him. You were devoted."

Something was off about Artemis. Megan had never known her to act so normally despite how strange that sounded. The blonde was speaking to Megan as if she had never had her mind controlled, like they were just two normal teenage superheroes back at Mount Justice. Maybe something in the air of Happy Harbor had brought these dormant actions out of Artemis; Megan could or hardly wanted to conceive of another excuse.

She controlled the archer; creating everything about her from the way she walked to acted. Artemis could not be slipping from her control.

"Again, I was."

"You killed for him."

Now, that was weird. Sure, Artemis had to have known Megan was a killer. The Dashers' bodies hadn't exactly been hidden from Artemis before Red Tornado and his robot goons burnt the place down. Miss Martian thought she had wiped Artemis' memory of her killing Wally; the archer was supposed to believe that she had done the deed. Megan wasn't quite sure if Artemis could even be referring to her killing Wally or perhaps, after countless mind-swipes and intervention by J'onn, Artemis had regained her memory of Megan being the true killer.

_Time to find out…_

"Who would sweet, little M'gann kill?" the Martian pouted, cooing her question.

"Hello? Wally? Conner's mind. Pretty much everyone."

"Wait, you care now? I didn't program you to care."

"What do you mean "I didn't program you'?"

Megan gave Artemis a quizzical look, "I once wanted to be like you, you know?"

"Really?" Artemis replied blankly. "What, you wanted to become more human?"

"No, more powerful. But I couldn't do that with the League. I had to rebel, _J'onn._"

"This has gone long enough." J'onn didn't break out of Artemis' form, but began speaking in his low, chastising voice.

"I haven't even spilled any of your besties' blood. The Justice league: BFFS even in death…isn't that adorable?"

"I wish I could have been there for you...years ago."

"So I could change? Humans are beneath us, uncle. Even if you put me down, they won't trust you. They have seen what I can do; of course, since I'm younger than you, they'll presume I have only a fraction of _your_ power. You'll scare them, J'onn."

"M'gann, stop. I'm-"

"Disappointed in me? That hurts," Megan giggled, ignoring the sad, withdrawn look on her uncle's face. "You are just like me...perhaps worse, with a heart twice as black. As black as Malevich's square. Your heart is an endless screaming night. And what a twisted and chaotic heart it is. I really learned from the best: you."

"You were nice once..."

"Your league wanted to see me as nice. I learned from you to lie to them. Everyone wanted me to be innocent, fall in love with Superboy, but..."

"But I thought you wanted him. Wasn't that the point of this lowly human obsession?"

"Too cold, uncle. I thought I loved him. It felt like something compelled me to love him; I needed him or I would die as sappy and melodramatic as that sounded. What I felt...was stronger than probably what the devotion Artemis and Conner have been forced into feeling for me now. My obsession with Conner consumed me."

"And ruined you."

"It saved me from a life of boredom. I don't have to put on fake smiles and play the wannabe alien housewife for the team. They fear me, uncle. Even years from now, my name will inspire fear in them even if I die soon. I am their greatest regret."

"You are," J'onn said calmly, still maintaining himself in Artemis' form.

"You could have changed everything. Changed me. Not that I want to go back."

"You were in love with Conner. Teenagers do reckless things." M'gann caught a glint in J'onn's eyes, but was unable to read his mind and detect the emotion.

His mental defenses were unbreakable.

_Perhaps they always were..._

"I was right before. Something compelled me to get Conner."

"Your feelings got the better of you."

"I'm not a human, nor am I young enough to be a girl."

J'onn didn't say anything, crossing his arms as if to brace himself.

"Only you could have controlled my mind."

"Only you killed those people."

It happened, an admission of mutual guilt, but something still felt wrong to the Martian. Her head was clearer than it had ever been; she was still an impulsive murderess, but she couldn't bring herself to trust her uncle.

"A part of you tried killing Wally to control my body."

"It failed?" J'onn said surprisingly, as Miss Martian's body slunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: It took me a while to get back into the mindset for this story, you know: crazy, crazy, crazy Megan.

Anyways, how guilty do you think M'gann is? Did J'onn just create her obsession for Superboy or go further and cause her to kill?


	9. Welcome to the Human Race

I'm finally on winter break and ready to update this fic.

Anyways, because of the length of my hiatus, I am in the process of writing a short summary to be posted with the next chapter when I update it, which will be surprisingly during break also.

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Human Race

* * *

When Megan awoke, her sight was not graced by the halls of the League, the taunting eyes of its members, nor even a good old fashion witch hunt by the citizens of Happy Harbour. Like a witch, the alien deserved to be purged with fire.

But she wasn't in harm's way, unless one considered the unclean, moldy surfaces of her apartment unsafe. Megan silently wished that her uncle would have died merely upon entering her disease-infested den. Even if she had access to her powers now, she wouldn't have been able to call upon the legion of bacteria and viruses to rise up and swarm to her uncle...wherever he may be.

...Or wherever Artemis and Conner were. Megan's body felt constricted and painfully tense: the side effects of J'onn temporarily blocking her powers and ability to move. Her uncle didn't even have the decency to take her away, but since she was right that J'onn was largely responsible for her actions, he couldn't bring her to the League while she still held the real memories of their conversation.

Perhaps J'onn was merely waiting to come for her, erasing her mind as easily as snapping a young girl's neck. Megan was innocent once, but even if the haze of his influence was starting to dissipate, she was cruel. Cruelty became her, molding her into a confident, powerful woman.

The Martian was at a crossroads: should she embrace what she had done under J'onn psychic suggestions, or return to the side of good? Returning the League only made her suspicious, if not paranoid. Even in her mentally unbalanced state, she thought avoiding that path was actually rational.

_But maybe a third path could be taken, to both embrace my cruelty and reveal J'onn to the League._

It would be harder than merely escaping. J'onn might even delight in her choice if she had simply escaped and returned to a life of crime. No one would have believe a murderess blaming her uncle. It would sound psychotic, if not just another episode of bitter daddy issues copied straight from a soap opera.

_I can almost imagine my life gone telenovela...J'onn comes home to find me amidst a pile of bodies, only for me to show that I am pregnant. Cue dramatic crying and possible eyeliner running all over J'onn face...that diva._

Megan snickered to herself. Her daydream of J'onn made her feel surprisingly human, but was quickly followed by a melancholic silence. She didn't know what she was now. She was both the angry, cruel criminal J'onn had inspired her to become and the innocent ingenue. J'onn might have compelled her to make her decisions, but she hadn't fought them.

_I can no longer be that quirky, sweet Megan_.

The thought felt traitorous. Even now, she was breaking off what should have been the identity that any sane person would want to reclaim. J'onn had ruined her; no, he had marred, blackened, and skinned her mind into a monster. She should want to defend herself to her friends and the League. She should want to return to the idyllic past she had with them...it was nostalgic now.

Despite her love for her friends, which she could now remember, Megan couldn't return to that life. In her complete lack of maturity...and sanity, she had matured. The Martian was now a paradox, but her current turmoil of the self was preferable to ever becoming that little girl from before who merely had a crush on Conner.

_Conner...if I had been sane, he and Artemis would never have been broken by my powers. I did to them what J'onn did to me. _

She might have embraced her cruelty, but didn't know what to think of her two teammates. She both regretted and loved what she had made of them. Like her, they were no longer bound to the League, but Megan might be a crueller mistress to serve.

_I...can't think that. I can't accept that I hurt them. There always must be a way to make the most of this situation. If I can accept what J'onn made me, they can come to do the same. _

She must find them, but not to enslave their minds once again. Megan would come and offer them the choice to join her; a mockery of Satan's role.

_If I am the Devil in this story, then J'onn is God...the arrogant bastard. He wouldn't smile if I told him that, he would give another mocking grin to smite me. _

Megan didn't know what to make of the biblical allegories that could be read into her life. It made her actions seems predictable, as if J'onn had done everything out of nothing but his own amusement. The Martian Manhunter, curious and still infuriatingly superior towards human culture, could honestly done that on purpose.

She was the Devil surely, but that didn't mean she couldn't be kind or express regret.

A surge of anger at J'onn washed over her, almost primal in how her nerves felt like snapping under the heat of her emotion. The walls of her living room slightly cracked around her, rippling in accordance with her mood.

J'onn might have been God-like in his ability to manipulate and predict the people around him, but he had created something that was both in his control and completely chaotic.

_I am the chaos to his order. He might have created my 'evil' side, but his definition of evil is as original as a b-grade science fiction movie. What happens when the big, bad alien monster acts outside of what is expected of it? J'onn and his 'good' League were predictable. They were deluded enough to treat criminals the same way: how could they really understand the less severe, but still morally gray villains like Catwoman, or even the extreme end like Megan?_

_They don't know me...and can never know me._

Her epiphany was so deliciously angsty, ripped straight from the diary of a Hot Topic goth scribbling about his or her parents. All she needed was some moody music blasting in her apartment. Despite how cheesy her thoughts were, it was everything she needed to know. Her chaos, her unpredictability, her ability to be both the bipolar sweet girl and psycho was an advantage.

Megan must seem both a threat and lost cause to them, but if she showed the slightest glimmer of sanity to her team, they would be shocked. They would either still attack her, or at the very least, question her motives and J'onn's role in her life. The Martian could plant the seeds of doubt amongst the League, sowing chaos just like the Devil.

With that, Megan refocused on her body, concentrating on various organs, before her mind finally focused on her entire being. Under her new state of mind, which was almost beautiful in its realized darkness, she snapped the telepathic bonds that her uncle had placed on her. A lesser telepath wouldn't have escaped, but Megan's unpredictability was a factor someone as calculated as J'onn could never count for. Megan simply felt emotions, passionately and viscerally. A sea of hatred and revenge swam within her, waiting to break and engulf her uncle.

But more importantly, her once denied sense of compassion existed, broken but healing. She loved Conner and Artemis, broken as they were. A psychotic alien finally learned not only to hate, but to love. She would not make a grand plan of guerrilla operations and spying against the League, she would merely free her friends. Their safety mattered more than her life, more than even her revenge against J'onn.

In all of her brooding, Megan had forgotten about the illusion of Wally she had created. He was still there in the apartment, by the front door eagerly awaiting to leave. The Martian had created him, and he only existed because of her. J'onn had blocked her powers, but because her emotions had surged and broken his bonds, Wally the illusion quickly returned.

"It's time that you grew up, Wally," Megan swept the baby illusion into her arms, cradling it not as a child inferior to her, but as a long-lost friend. This was all that existed of Wally, as unreal as his form was.

Wally stared into her eyes, at first quivering in fear, but he stilled as Megan continued to hold him.

Even the Devil could offer kindness.

* * *

AN: Anyways, I quickly skimmed the other chapters and popped this out to announce that I have not abandoned this fic. Thank you for everyone who has read this story. I was pleasantly surprised to see that this fic gets more hits on average than my strict-slash or het stories. This fic has never really been about romance.

Feedback is appreciated as always. I hope to reply to your reviews from the last chapter (months later lol). Also, if there are spelling errors, just tell me. Thanks again!


End file.
